PS431
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦I |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle I |image=PS431.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=431 |location=Veilstone City Distortion World Eterna City |prev_round=Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost) |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel II }} / or Renegade Giratina (Japanese: 異次元決戦I Different Dimension Battle I or 叛骨のギラティナ Renegade Giratina) is the 431st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At night in Veilstone City, a confused Cynthia and her grandmother walk down a road. Cynthia's grandmother jumps into a crater and begins cuddling up to one of the meteors. Cynthia tells her grandmother that they shouldn't be wasting time fooling around while everyone else is busy fighting. Cynthia's grandmother loudly tells Cynthia to be silent and points at the Team Galactic HQ, where Cynthia had her battle with Cyrus. Cynthia's grandmother points out that when she used , it was incomplete due to her anger. When asked if she plans on using it in a later fight, Cynthia states that she will and plans on having it perfected. Cynthia's grandmother laughs at this and states that Cynthia's title of Champion has made her think that she's strong enough and doesn't need to work really hard. Cynthia's grandmother points at a meteor and reveals that she made them fall from outer space when she used Draco Meteor in her youth. Cynthia's grandmother tells Cynthia that she should ignore her Champion title and start from square one in order to relearn Draco Meteor from start to finish. In Eterna City, has landed on the statue of and . From inside the Distortion World, Paka and Uji witness the entire thing. Although stunned from what they just saw, they quickly realize that they can escape to the real world through the hole made by Giratina. They attempt to jump down into the hole, only to fall back to their original location. They attempt to try again, but the dimension's strange gravity pulls them back every time. Exhausted, they note how the Distortion World doesn't make any sense. Paka and Uji note that Giratina is too strong for them to combat. They note that the other two Pokémon that were dragged into the Distortion World were unable to beat Giratina as well. Paka and Uji approach an unconscious and , who are both encased in a crystal-like prison. Uji notes that before Dialga and Palkia showed up, Giratina would constantly chase them down and attack them, but stopped once it sealed the two Pokémon. Uji guesses that Dialga and Palkia were keeping Giratina in the Distortion World, but once it was able to get out and pull them inside, Giratina is now able to freely move from both dimensions. A voice shouts out that Giratina's smashing the Eterna City statue and then says that it intends on becoming the ruler of the other world. The voice reveals itself to be Charon, who notes that people who stay in the Distortion World for a long time gain the ability to see things in different ways. Paka and Uji figure out from his taunting that Charon does not intend on saving them. Charon tells the two to helplessly watch the commotion about to unfold. Elsewhere in Eterna City, and rush over to see where the loud noise they just heard came from. They are shocked by Giratina, whose presence they note as being more intimidating than Dialga and Palkia's. Reg immediately leaps out of Diamond's backpack to do battle with Giratina. Charon gleefully exclaims that Sinnoh's and Mythical Pokémon are showing up one after another and expresses his desire to capture them all. Charon tells Diamond and Pearl that in order to achieve his goal, he must dispose of them first. With Reg distracted by fighting Giratina, Charon sends out and has it fire an attack at Reg. Major events * Cynthia and starts their training to master from scratch with Cynthia's grandmother. * Paka and Uji attempt to escape the Distortion World, but fail. * and are revealed to have been defeated and trapped by . * and encounter Giratina and begin battling it. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Cynthia * Charon * Paka and Uji * Cynthia's grandmother Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Reg; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Cyrus's; flashback) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Paka's) * (Uji's) * (Cynthia's grandmother's) * (Adventures) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác I - Pokémon phản kháng Giratina }} de:Kapitel 431 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS431 it:PS431 zh:PS431